It is previously known in this art to propose that such joining together could be practicable in purely general terms with the aid of laser welding. It is also known in this art to produce prosthetic structures of the type contemplated here with the aid of prefabricated modular elements which, in a process preceding the welding process, are selected and adapted to one another such that individual form and extent may, in any event, be obtained for the structure in question. This affords advantages in comparison with a case in which the structure is produced in one piece, which involves a complex and expensive production process because of the individual nature of the structure.
In one prior-art process, accurate cutting and adaptation of the contact surfaces are effected. For instance, in conjunction with the production of bridges (dental prosthetic bodies), the requirement of accuracy of fit is high in the extreme. The cutting operation may be performed using a cutting wheel and the surfaces are also worked with grinding or polishing tools which give a high-quality finish at the joints/gaps between the units.
In the prior-art process, use is made of a positive working model of a relevant dental impression. The model is designed with anchorage means for the modular elements and the anchorage means correspond with extreme accuracy in their positioning and extent to the actual positions of the anchorage means (pins) implanted in the patient's mouth.